Give Up the Act
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Sirius and Severus are having a fight. They're sent to an abandoned study to deal with each other, and Remus is set to watch them from outside. Unfortunately to the poor werewolf, the fight was just an act. Therefore, Remus meets a sight he'd rather avoid


Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't even dream.  
  
Summary: Sirius and Severus are having a fight, thus disturbing the other Order members. They're sent to an abandoned study to deal with each other, and, unknown to them, Remus is set to watch them.  
  
Unfortunately to the poor werewolf, the fight was just an act. Therefore, Remus meets a sight he'd rather avoid... But, at least the Order now knows what really goes on between the two.  
  
SLASH SS/SB.  
  
A/N: An ancient fic I found from my oldest writing notebook the other day... I decided to type and submit this now, because I haven't written anything of this pairing for quite a while. This was originally a smut story, but I had to cut the smut piece off for the sake of rating... So, just a plotless little piece of fluff.  
  
Give Up the Act  
  
"I'm not doing anything with that greasy git," Sirius spat, glaring at Snape.  
  
"Shut up, Black," the Potions Master snapped, returning the glare. "You're the only git around here."  
  
"Well, at least I'm not a snarky bastard who's lived in celibacy for the whole lifetime."  
  
"Everybody here already knows that you were the Gryffinwhore," Snape snorted. "There's no need for advertising."  
  
"Slytherin slut."  
  
"Lousy wanker."  
  
"Slimy bitch."  
  
"Mangy mutt."  
  
"Okay, you two," Remus sighed, clearly irritated. "If you really have to fight, at least do it somewhere where it won't disturb us others. We have real work to do, you know."  
  
"I hate to say this, but Remus is right," Dumbledore said calmly. "You don't get anything done, and we others can't concentrate."  
  
"But -" Sirius started, but the two men were already pulled from their chairs by various Order members.  
  
"There's a lonely study down the corridor," Tonks said as she and Kingsley dragged Snape out of the door. "You can deal with your differences there."  
  
They practically shoved the two black-haired men to the dusty room and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Have fun there," Tonks called through the door.  
  
"And don't kill each other," Remus added.  
  
The two archenemies stared at each other as the footsteps retreated. At the same second as they faded away, Snape threw himself to Sirius's waiting arms.  
  
"At last, we can give up the act," the Slytherin sighed in relief.  
  
"Mmm-mm," Sirius mumbled, too busy placing kisses on the exposed neck before him to actually speak.  
  
Severus pointed his wand at the nearby desk and murmured an incantation, transfiguring it into a bed. Then he grasped on Sirius's hand and led him to the bed. They fell to the covers together, Sirius on top.  
  
"I love you," Severus murmured, hastily janking Sirius's shirt off.  
  
"I love you, too," Sirius replied, then kissed the other man again as he began struggling with the buttons of Severus's robes. After a moment they both had only trousers on, and Sirius began licking his way down to Severus's waistband. The Slytherin moaned as he stuck his tongue to his navel. Severus ran his fingers through Sirius's hair, groaning in frustration as the Animagus reached the waistband of his trousers only to make his way back upwards. He snaked his hands to Sirius's hips and tugged the other man's trousers down to his knees. Sirius soon kicked the distracting piece of clothing away, then began to get rid of Severus's pants as well.  
  
As they both lay on the bed with only boxers on, Severus rolled them both to the side, ending up on top of his lover.  
  
"So, I'm a Slytherin slut, eh?" he asked, smirking. "Or was it a bitch you called me?"  
  
"No," Sirius grinned, "no more than I'm a wanker."  
  
"That you most definitely are not," the other man purred to his ear, nibbling the earlobe with his teeth. "Because I'm doing the work for you." With these words, he janked Sirius's boxers away.  
  
Quite some time later...  
  
Remus breathed heavily and turned his back to the sight. He had indeed seen enough - more than enough, to be exact. Well, at least he had been right.  
  
Along with shocked, he felt oddly amused in a very twisted way. He had sensed something between those two - not to mention that he always smelled both sex and Severus on Sirius as his friend came home at odd hours, and Sirius's scent every time as Severus passed by.  
  
But even these suspicions hadn't been enough to prepare him to that sight.  
  
"What's the problem, Remus?" Tonks asked curiously. "You look like you had seen a ghost - or Snape naked!"  
  
"Nothing is wrong," Remus whispered, still feeling a bit faint. He dropped down into his chair. "Everything is just fine."  
  
"No," Kingsley said, "something indeed is wrong. You look as white as a sheet!"  
  
"Please," Remus groaned in desperation, "don't even mention sheets." He let his gaze wander around the room. "Exactly who got the idea of semi-transparenting the door so we could watch them?"  
  
"Seen something bad?" Mad-Eye guessed, bemused.  
  
Remus nodded. "Uh-huh."  
  
"Don't mention sheets..." Kingsley repeated thoughtfully. Then his eyes flew very wide. "They - they didn't -" he stammered.  
  
Remus merely nodded, then groaned again as the memory hit his mind.  
  
They all eyed each other, grave silent. Then, suddenly, Tonks began giggling. Soon they all were shaking with laughter.  
  
Sirius stepped through the door, glaring at Snape, who walked in a few steps behind him.  
  
"Okay," Sirius sighed. "What's the problem with you lot?"  
  
"Oddly enough, I agree with the idiot," Snape sneered. "You're all behaving like madmen!"  
  
"Believe me," Dumbledore smiled, "you don't even want to know."  
  
"Yes, we do," Sirius demanded.  
  
So, Tonks told them.  
  
The two men paled, glanced at each other, turned hastily around, and ran out of the room. 


End file.
